1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally involves the field of technology pertaining to protective body wear for use in preventing injuries during the playing of sports. More particularly, the invention relates to an improved device for protecting the ear against the impact of a ball during the playing of ball sports, such as racquetball, squash and handball.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The concept of providing a device for protecting the human ear from injury during the playing of various sports, such as wrestling, baseball, motorcycling and other sports in which the ear is vulnerable to physical impact, is well documented by the prior art. The contemporary interest in certain ball sports, such as squash, racquetball and handball, wherein a ball is struck by a racquet or the hand of a player at high speeds has presented the problem of serious injury if the ball impacts against the unprotected ear of the player. There has arisen a need for an appropriate ear protector for use during the playing of these ball sports wherein such a device must afford maximum protection, be comfortable to wear, and does not interfere with the playing of the sport.
Heretofore known ear protectors are quite specialized in their physical construction for the specific sport with which they are intended to be utilized. For example, an ear protector designed for protecting the ears of a wrestler is generally in the form of a complex head gear having plural straps which securely maintain cup-like protectors over the ears and prevent the inadvertent shifting or removal of the protectors during wrestling. It is also known to provide motorcycle helmets with ear protectors which are specifically designed for attachment to the helmet and cover the ears when the helmet is worn. However, such known devices are not adaptable for protecting the ear during the playing of racquet or handball sports.
Some examples of known ear protectors, including those of the aforementioned type, are disclosed by the Knight U.S. Pat. No. 674,272; Gaston et al U.S. Pat. No. 1,826,309; Dolder U.S. Pat. No. 1,909,856; Rosenzweig U.S. Pat. No. 2,333,392; Rosenblatt U.S. Pat. No. 2,361,963; Leeming U.S. Pat. No. 2,545,552; McCoy U.S. Pat. No. 2,861,270; Roberts U.S. Pat. No. 2,886,818; Molitoris U.S. Pat. No. 3,497,874; French U.S. Pat. No. 4,538,034; and Strong British Pat. No. 356,552.